tkkgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der blinde Hellseher (Buch)
Der blinde Hellseher ist der zweite Band von TKKG. Er wurde von Stefan Wolf geschrieben und zum ersten Mal 1979 bei Pelikan veröffentlicht. In dem Buch geht es um einen verschwundenen Mitschüler, eine Lösegelderpressung und Betrug. Klappentext Originalausgabe: Tarzans Schulfreund Volker Krause war schon immer etwas scheu und zurückhaltend. Seine Freunde werden nicht recht schlau aus ihm. Eines Tages kommt Volker nicht zur Schule: Verbrecher haben ihn entführt und fordern hohes Lösegeld von seinen Eltern. Die Krauses sind sehr reich, und Volkers Mutter gilt als etwas übergeschnappt. Sie glaubt an überirdische Erscheinungen und lässt sich von dem blinden Hellseher Raimondo seltsame Botschaften aus dem Jenseits übermitteln. Unsere vier Freunde vom TKKG trauen diesem Raimondo nicht. Hat er den armen Volker entführt? Oder war es Mario, der ein italienisches Restaurant betreibt und sich recht verdächtigt benimmt? Tarzan, Klößchen, Karl und Gaby suchen ihren Schulfreund auf eigene Faust. Natürlich hilft auch Oskar kräftig mit, Gabys treuer Cocker-Spaniel. Die Kinder geraten von einer gefährlichen Situation in die andere, und der Fall wird immer geheimnisvoller – ein Fall für TKKG. Cbj-Avanti Neufassung: Eines Tages kommt Tims Freund Volker Krause nicht zur Schule. Auf ihre Nachfragen erhalten die vier Freunde von TKKG eine schlimme Nachricht: Verbrecher haben Volker entführt und fordern ein hohes Lösegeld von seinen wohlhabenden Eltern. Hat der blinde Hellseher Raimondo hier seine Finger im Spiel? Und warum verhält sich Mario, der Betreiber des italienischen Restaurants, so verdächtig? TKKG nehmen die Ermittlungen auf und geraten bald von einer gefährlichen Situation in die nächste... Spanische Ausgabe: Víctor Krause, compañero de clase de Tarzán, siempre había sido tímido y reservado. Sus amigos no lograban ganarse del todo su confianza. Un día Volker no viene a clase: unos criminales le han secuestrado y piden a sus padres un rescate muy alto. Los señores Krause tienen mucho dinero, y se dice que la madre de Víctor no está muy bien de la cabeza. Cree en apariciones sobrenaturales y tiene mucha amistad con un espiritista ciego, Raimondo, que le transmite mensajes extraños del más allá. Nuestros cuatro amigos de la banda PAKTO no confían en ese Raimondo. ¿Ha sido él quien secuestró a Víctor? ¿O fue el dueño de un restaurante italiano, que se comporta de un modo bastante sospechoso? Tarzán, Albóndiga, Karl y Patitas buscan por su cuenta a su compañero de clase. Y cómo no, Oscar, el fiel cócker spaniel de Gaby, también ayuda como puede. Los chicos pasan de unas situaciones peligrosas a otras y el caso cada vez se reviste de mayor misterio —un caso para PAKTO. Inhaltsverzeichnis Inhalt An einem Spätherbsttag fährt Tarzan zu einer Verabredung mit Volker Krause zur Eisenbahnbrücke. Als er sich mit seinem Rad dem Treffpunkt nähert, bemerkt er Volker, der auf dem schmalen Geländer der Brücke balanciert. Eine Eisenbahn nähert sich, aber Volker springt nicht vom Geländer. Tarzan fährt so schnell er kann mit seinem Rad, erreicht die Brücke und zieht Volker vom Geländer. Volker versteht nicht, weshalb Tarzan sich über seine Mutprobe aufregt. Er bittet ihn, niemandem davon zu erzählen und gibt ihm einen Fotobon für Bilder von der letzten Klassenparty, die Tarzan für ihn abholen soll. Tarzan sucht in der Bibliothek nach Informationen über Editha Eleonora von Brabant, die vor 500 Jahren gelebt haben soll. Als er nichts findet, fragt er den Geschichtslehrer Dr. Meinert, doch dieser hat noch nie etwas von der Frau gehört. Tarzan erklärt, dass die Mutter eines Mitschülers sich für eine Wiedergeborene hält und fragt den Lehrer nach seiner Meinung zu dem Thema. Danach geht er zurück ins Adlernest, die Bude, die er sich mit Klößchen teilt. Die beiden unterhalten sich über Volkers Familie. Volkers Eltern haben kaum Zeit für ihren Sohn, da sein Vater Häuser baut und seine Mutter sich nur für ihren Hellseher interessiert. Der Junge leidet sehr darunter und wirkt deshalb oft gleichgültig und vernachlässigt seine Schularbeiten. Die TKKG-Bande trifft sich bei Gaby, um Schwimmen zu gehen, doch daraus wird nichts, da ihr Vater etwas Dienstliches mit ihnen zu besprechen hat. Die Freunde gehen in Gabys Zimmer und entflohen ihren Hund Oskar. Kommissar Glockner erscheint und teilt ihnen mit, dass Volker entführt wurde und seine Eltern eine Lösegeldforderung erhalten haben. Der Erpresserbrief wurde aus ausgeschnittenen Zeitungsworten zusammengeklebt. Tarzan vermutet, dass der blinde Hellseher Raimondo hinter der Entführung stecken könnte. Ein weiterer Verdächtiger ist der Restaurantbesitzer Mario Frasketti, mit dem Volker Probleme hatte. TKKG entscheiden sich, nachzuforschen. Sie sehen sich zuerst bei der Trattoria von Frasketti um. Auf dem Hof finden sie einen misshandelten Hund und entschließen sich, den Tierschutzverein zu informieren. Sie brauchen jedoch nicht einzugreifen, da ein anderer Mann den Hund gekauft hat, um ihm ein besseres Zuhause zu geben. Nachts schleichen sich Tarzan und Karl erneut zur Trattoria, um sich dort noch einmal heimlich umzusehen. Tarzan steigt in den Keller ein und sucht nach Volker, findet aber keine Spur. Als er zurück nach draußen gehen möchte, steht ein Liebespaar ausgerechnet auf dem Gitter, durch das er rausklettern muss. Mit Mühe kann er sie verscheuchen. Er und Karl machen sich auf den Rückweg. Tarzan kommt am Haus der Krauses vorbei und kann einen Blick auf Raimondo werfen. Außerdem hat er Gelegenheit, sich mit dem Au-pair Mädchen Suzanne Hivers über den Hellseher und dessen Medium Amanda zu unterhalten. Er erfährt, dass Raimondo herausfinden soll, wo Volker ist. Sie verspricht, Frau Krause zu bitten, ihn zu der nächsten Séance einzuladen. Am nächsten Morgen hat die TKKG-Bande Englischunterricht bei der boshaften Claudia Klamm, die es besonders auf Gaby abgesehen hat. Als diese im Unterricht von einem Mitschüler gestochen wird, behauptet Klamm, sie würde ständig stören und möchte sie melden. Nach der Stunde erfährt Tarzan von Werner Kaufmann, dass Heinz Bosselt der Schuldige ist. Bosselt geht auf Werner los und bekommt es mit Tarzan zu tun, der ihn zwingt, der Lehrerin die Wahrheit zu sagen, so dass Gaby keine Probleme bekommt. Abends nimmt Tarzan an der Séance bei den Krauses teil und trifft dort auch auf Kommissar Glockner, der sich den Hellseher ebenfalls genauer ansehen möchte. Zwar spricht das Medium Amanda mit Volkers Stimme, trotzdem halten Tarzan und Glockner alles für Schwindel. Zurück im Adlernest erzählt Tarzan Klößchen von der Sitzung und findet Volkers Fotobon, den er ganz vergessen hatte, wieder. Tarzan, Klößchen, Gaby und Karl fahren nach Stockhausen, um sich bei dem Hellseher umzusehen. Sie beobachten, dass Amanda wegfährt und Tarzan sieht sich auf dem Grundstück um, da er glaubt, Raimondo würde nichts merken. Der Hellseher ist jedoch gar nicht blind und stürzt sich auf Tarzan, kann diesen aber nicht besiegen. Kurze Zeit später kehrt Amanda zurück. Tarzan erklärt den beiden, dass er das Haus nach Volker durchsuchen möchte. Amanda hat keine Einwände und lässt ihn ins Haus, da die beiden nichts zu verbergen haben. Volker ist nicht bei ihnen und die Freunde fahren zurück in die Stadt. Tarzan und Klößchen holen Volkers Fotos ab und entdecken ein Bild, auf dem Volker festgehalten hat, wie Heinz Bosselt ein Auto aufbricht. Sie überlegen, ob Volker Bosselt darauf angesprochen und dieser Volker deshalb entführt hat. Jetzt gibt es drei Verdächtige in dem Entführungs-Fall: Raimondo, Frasketti und Bosselt. Tarzan übergibt die Fotos Kommissar Glockner und erfährt, dass sich der Entführer wieder gemeldet und den Ort der Lösegeldübergabe genannt hat. Tarzan weiht Karl und Klößchen ein, dass er die Übergabe beobachten wird. Die beiden anderen entscheiden, dass sie dabei sein wollen. Tarzan, Karl und Klößchen verstecken sich rechtzeitig am Rastplatz Kuckucksruh, wo das Lösegeld übergeben werden soll. Sie bemerken Volker, der heulend über den Rastplatz läuft. Als sie ihn fragen, wie er entkommen ist, gesteht ihr Mitschüler, dass er nicht entführt wurde, sondern weggelaufen ist und den Erpresserbrief an seine Eltern geschickt hat um zu sehen, ob er ihnen etwas bedeutet. Tarzan sagt ihm, dass seine Eltern vor Angst fast gestorben wären und alles getan hätten, um ihn zurück zu bekommen. Volkers Eltern schließen ihren Sohn überglücklich in die Arme und versprechen, sich mehr Zeit für ihn zu nehmen. Seine Mutter hat erkannt, dass Raimondo ein Betrüger ist und will nichts mehr von ihm wissen. Wissenswertes *Die Geschichte spielt im Spätherbst *Tarzan hat den blauen Gürtel im Judo *Karl schwimmt nicht gern Charaktere Peter „Tarzan“ Carsten • Karl Vierstein • Willi Sauerlich (Klößchen) • Gaby Glockner • Oskar • Emil Glockner • Margot Glockner • Amanda / Klara Bichler • Frau und Herr Berger • Heinz Bosselt • Dr. med. Guiseppe Como • Mario Frasketti • Hauptköchin • Werner Kaufmann • Claudia Klamm • Frau und Herr Kleinschmidt • Edith Krause • Herr Krause • Volker Krause • Lupo • Maria • Dr. Meinert • Raimondo / Otto Biersack • Susi • Suzanne Hivers • Dr. Vogel • Wilfried Themen Ausreißer • Autoknacker • Betrug • Entführung • Lösegeld • Geister • Mafia • Mutprobe • Tierquälerei Andere Ausgaben In Sammelbänden Enthalten im bei Bassermann erschienenen Sammelband "Wie alles begann - Die ersten 3 Bände: Die Jagd auf die Millionendiebe • Der blinde Hellseher • Das leere Grab im Moor". Cbj-Avanti Neufassung Bei Cbj-Avanti erschien am 09. November 2010 eine von Herbert Friedmann verfasste Neufassung (ISBN: 978-3-570-17036-6), die einige Unterschiede zum Original von Rolf Kalmucek aufweist, und mit 160 Seiten auch deutlich kürzer ist. So ist hier unter anderem die Rettungsaktion für den von dem italienischen Gastwirt misshandelten Hund Lupo komplett und ersatzlos entfallen, und der Wirt wird nicht mehr als Unsympath und Tierquäler, sondern als nett und freundlich dargestellt. Ebenso spricht die italienische Küchenhilfe jetzt fließend Deutsch und schickt die Kinder aus versicherungstechnischen Gründen fort (da der Grund für den Hinauswurf TKKGs aus dem Lokal, wie er in der Ursprungsfassung geschildert wurde, somit ebenfalls keinen Sinn mehr ergäbe). Übersetzungen Eine spanische Übersetzung erschien 1987 unter dem Titel "'''El misterio del vidente ciego'"'' bei Susaeta Ediciones, S.A. / SUSAETA S.A. Madrid (España), die TKKG unter dem spanischen Serientitel "Pakto Secreto" herausgaben. Das Buch hatte 192 Seiten (ISBN: 84-305-1527-5). Eine französische Übersetzung erschien 1981 unter dem Titel "'''Le voyant aveugle'"'' bei Bibliothèque Rose aux éditions Hachette. Weblinks *TKKG Site: Der Blinde Hellseher (Buch) *TKKG Site: Der Blinde Hellseher (Buch, Neufassung Cjb-Avanti) *TKKG Site: Pakto Sereto 02: El misterio del vidente ciego (Buch, spanische Übersetzung) Kategorie:TKKG (Bücher) Kategorie:Tierquälerei